Prières
by Simakai
Summary: Comment Rufus s'est il sorti des griffes de la mort alors que la Tour s'est effondrée? Pourquoi a t il le géostigma? Et si tout cela avait un lien avec Aeris? Oneshot, RufusAeris.


Mais c'est qu'il m'en vient, des idées absurdes, parfois!!! Mais ce pairing, je crois que personne n'a osé y penser avant moi! En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu de fic là-dessus! Mais je soutiens que c'est possible, et je le défends ici.

Bon, je me suis pas mal forcée pour le style, dans cette fic, et j'espère que ça paraît. Je me suis aussi inspiré de quelques fanarts, d'Aeris dans le lifestream (images très pures) et des Turks déterrant Rufus des décombres de la Tour. Enfin, j'arrête de vous emmerder avec mon blabla, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et puis oubliez pas, une review par jour éloigne le médecin pour toujours!

* * *

**Prières**

Alors que le Diamond Weapon lançait son rayon meurtrier, au même moment que le Sister Ray, je me suis levé et je suis allé à la fenêtre de mon bureau. Le bureau de mon père. Et avant que le monde s'effondre, j'eus une dernière pensée pour lui; un dernier moment de haine pure et de mépris pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire au cours de sa vie.

Puis il y eut la douleur, une douleur telle qu'aucune pensée ne pouvait subsister.

OoOoO

-Rufus… Rufus Shin-Ra.

Ce fut une voix de femme qui me sortit de la torpeur où j'étais plongé. J'ouvris mes yeux pour les plonger aussitôt dans les siens, illuminés d'une captivante brillance émeraude. Je savais exactement ce qu'il en était : j'étais mort et elle était un ange. Ses yeux se fermèrent presque entièrement alors qu'elle me souriait et me tendait la main. Je la saisis et me relevai.

-Rufus Shin-Ra. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux chercher dans ma mémoire embrouillée. Et finalement, le nom me revint en tête, et une peur légère me saisit alors que je le prononçais.

-Aeris Gainsborough.

Elle me prit la main et me sourit à nouveau avant de m'entraîner derrière elle. C'est alors que le décor s'ouvrit devant moi. Il y eut d'abord une lumière de plus en plus vive ; des courants verts et blancs, magnifiques, laissant derrière eux des traînées brillantes. Puis ils pâlirent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que le monde entier devienne d'un blanc de lait. Et lorsque je baissai les yeux, je me rendis compte que je marchais sur des fleurs. Comme la brume invisible s'écartait autour de nous deux, lentement, je constatai que nous marchions sur une mer infinie de fleurs blanches et jaunes.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Ceci est mon monde. L'endroit importe peu, puisque le lieu n'existe pas vraiment. Mais j'avais envie de marcher avec toi. Profites-en.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, et elle se tourna vers moi. Sa beauté me coupa à nouveau le souffle. Mais je ne pouvais ni la désirer, ni la posséder, ni m'en détourner. Cette beauté était douloureuse, et je me demandais si elle s'en doutait.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je ici si je suis mort ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il soit possible de mourir ? répondit-elle en riant. Rufus Shin-Ra, tu vis dans une ombre, comme tu l'as toujours fait…

Elle posa vivement ses mains sur ma poitrine et me poussa fortement. Je tombai sur le dos, surpris. Je vis des pétales et du pollen voler devant mes yeux, puis retomber lentement. Aeris continuait à rire de son rire cristallin. Et je sentis une pointe de nostalgie m'envahir, non pas en mon cœur, mais dans mon corps entier. L'idée de la vie me paraissait douce et amère à la fois.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

La question m'avait brûlé les lèvres.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, toi ? C'est mon monde, pas le tien.

-Je crois que j'ai eu peur de vivre.

Elle s'agenouilla près de ma tête. Je ne pus la repousser, et je la laissai me jouer dans les cheveux. Je me tendis légèrement, mais sous la douceur de sa main, je finis par relaxer peu à peu.

-C'est pour cela que tu as dit que tu voulais dominer le monde par la peur ?

-J'en avais assez d'être seul.

-Mais tu as échoué.

-Au moins j'ai essayé.

-Moi aussi j'ai essayé. J'espère que je n'ai pas déjà échoué. Car j'essaie encore…

Nous gardâmes le silence pendant un long moment. Je pouvais respirer son odeur, parmi la senteur de la terre et celle des fleurs.

-Au fait, je suis désolé.

-Désolé ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour le mal que je t'ai fait, à toi et à tes amis.

-Tu es si formel…

Le silence reprit entre nous. Je me blottis contre ses genoux nus, pour mieux humer son odeur. Je comptai un à un les boutons de sa robe rose, ceux de sa veste courte, je m'attardai aux coutures, à la texture du tissu, au nombre de ses cheveux frisés…

-Tu es belle, Aeris.

-À quoi je te fais penser ?

-À ma mère. Aux photos que j'ai d'elle. À l'image que je m'en suis faite. À ce que j'aurais voulu avoir.

-Ça te rend triste ?

-Un peu. Mais je suis toujours un peu triste.

Aeris recommença à jouer dans mes cheveux, les décoiffant artistiquement. Elle semblait plus déterminée que tout à l'heure. Et soudain elle s'arrêta, semblant juger son travail.

-Toi tu lui ressembles.

-Qui ça ? Mon père ?

-Cloud. Je crois que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. À un point tel que vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter.

-Il est l'inverse de tout ce que je suis et il ne fait rien comme je le ferais !

-Il faut deux facettes pour une médaille.

Je me mis à réfléchir à la question, malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas penser à Cloud, surtout pas en ce lieu. Je ne voulais pas penser à mes défaites, à mes échecs, à mon humiliation face à lui, un simple ex-SOLDIER de pacotille, un mensonge, une coquille vide, un clone raté. Et pourtant ma pensée revenait vers lui ; et je réalisai que nos objectifs étaient sensiblement les mêmes, mais que nos méthodes étaient diamétralement opposées.

-Est-ce que tout ce que j'ai fait a été une erreur, Aeris ?

-Chh… Au moins tu as essayé.

Elle posa ses mains devant mes yeux, puis elle caressa mes tempes. Je soupirai pour tenter de retenir mes larmes. Même mort, je ne pleurerais pas. Je ne pouvais pas m'abaisser à m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort. Mais à cet instant, je me sentais plus misérable que jamais.

-Comment puis-je réparer mes torts ?

-Tu n'as qu'à vivre pour les réparer, non ?

J'eus un rire sarcastique.

-Pas évident quand on est mort.

Mais Aeris ne m'écoutait pas. Elle avait relevé la tête et pris un air soucieux, distant. La quittant du regard, je remarquai que le ciel s'était assombri et que la brume était revenue, nous entourant, nous piégeant. Aeris se releva et me prit la main pour m'aider à me relever, puis elle m'entraîna à nouveau derrière elle, en courant.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Jenova, répondit-elle simplement.

Des courants d'obscurité nous poursuivaient, et même si je sentais que tout autour de nous – les fleurs, la brume claire, les flots de lifestream verdâtre – tout tentait de les retenir, mais ils nous rattrapaient malgré tout. Nous avons continué à courir malgré tout, courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Mon cœur battait, vibrait à mes oreilles, accompagné du son étouffé de mes pas, celui de mon souffle rauque, du frottement de mes vêtements, et tous les bruits d'Aeris devant moi. Tout le reste n'était qu'un silence angoissant, menaçant, mort.

Soudain elle trébucha, tomba. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je bascule aussi, mais je gardai l'équilibre. Comme elle ne se relevait pas, je la secouai et l'appelai par son nom. Elle ne bougea toujours pas.

Je me tournai vers l'obscurité rampante qui était Jenova, et je la fixai, mais je fis attention à ne pas laisser mon regard se faire absorber par ce néant. Et je criai de toute la force de ma colère :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? À quoi sers-tu ? Tu ne peux pas nous laisser en paix ? Pourquoi serions-nous si méprisables, pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas nous foutre la paix une fois pour toutes ?

Je pris mon fusil qui reposait toujours à mon côté et je le pointai sur les ténèbres, puis je tirai. Les coups se répercutaient le long de mon bras. Je savais que c'était une perte de temps, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour me battre, et je ne pouvais pas fuir et abandonner Aeris.

Soudain, alors que je venais de tirer mon dernier coup de feu et que je m'apprêtais à changer de chargeur, je sentis le froid envahir ma main, puis mon poignet. Je lâchai mon arme et je poussai un cri, puis je tombai à genoux. La douleur était si vive que je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre tout d'abord. Le froid mordant, claquant, craquant, mortel.

Puis, lorsque je me défis de mon inconscience, je vis que j'étais par terre et que la terre m'absorbait, la terre n'était pas de la terre, et j'étais aspiré par cette terre devenue mare opaque, épaisse, une boue de ténèbres. Mais lorsque je voulus m'en extirper, je constatai que j'étais incapable de bouger. J'allais être absorbé par Jenova et mon âme allait devenir un oubli. Même lorsque je regardais autour de moi, tout n'était déjà que ténèbres.

Alors que ma volonté et mon espoir m'abandonnaient, je sentis un doux contact sur mes joues. La lumière revint peu à peu, et je compris que c'étaient les mains d'Aeris, je vis son visage à la fois souriant et soucieux, son corps effilé et délicat et… les deux ailes blanches et lumineuses qui ornaient son dos et s'étendaient dans l'obscurité.

-Tu es venue pour me sauver ? murmurai-je.

-Est-ce que tu veux être sauvé ? répondit-elle doucement.

La réponse martelait mon crâne comme si elle voulait le faire exploser : oui, je voulais être sauvé ! je voulais quitter ce cercueil de glace et de ténèbres, m'accrocher à mon existence, et continuer, continuer à vivre, et continuer à essayer de sauver le monde, mon monde, celui dont j'avais hérité, et essayer ce que je n'avais pu accomplir, autrement. Alors je répondis oui, et Aeris posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et son baiser me perça jusqu'au cœur.

OoOoO

La douleur m'avait envahi avant même que j'ouvre les yeux. Pourtant, ma première sensation fut celle de la lumière, une lumière rouge. Mon bras droit était glacé, mais je sentais le sang couler de dizaines de plaies brûlantes. Puis j'entendis un son indistinct de voix humaines, et la lumière se fit plus vive et crue.

-Tseng, on l'a trouvé, on l'a trouvé !

-Faites attention avec vos pelles, vous pourriez l'abîmer ! Allez, finissez de le déterrer.

Je sentis le poids qui m'écrasait me quitter peu à peu, et la douleur changea, se fit plus vive, mais moins intense, moins générale. J'entendis à nouveau des voix indistinctes, que je finis par déchiffrer, en retard.

-Par Shiva, il est en vie !

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai vu bouger, regarde ! Il respire !

Je sentis qu'on me soulevait, puis qu'on me reposait ailleurs. On tâtait mes poignets, on observait mes pupilles, on me palpait. Puis j'entendis un cri aigu, et je sentis des bras autour de mon cou. Une odeur de femme et de métal me pénétra. Je compris alors que c'était Elena qui me serrait dans ses bras, je vis Reno et Rude avec des pelles aux mains et Tseng un peu plus loin, un bras en écharpe, en train de parler dans son PHS, un large sourire aux lèvres. C'est alors, seulement, que je compris réellement que j'étais en vie. Je sentis un sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres, puis je perdis conscience. Ma dernière vision fut celle du Météore écarlate au-dessus de la ville obscure.

OoOoO

_-La fin est proche, Aeris. Est-ce que tout aura été fait en vain ?_

_-Je te l'ai dit, Rufus. J'ai essayé de tout sauver, et j'essaie encore. J'essaierai jusqu'à la fin des temps._

OoOoO

Je vis de loin les spirales de feu et de vent s'engouffrer dans Midgar. J'entendis les cris, et le grondement des écroulements, le vacarme lointain de la destruction. Accoudé à la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôpital de Healin, assis sur le bord de mon lit, j'avais honte puis que j'étais incapable de me lever et de vivre la fin du monde debout comme un homme.

Et puis le miracle survint. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux du spectacle splendide et terrifiant du lifestream qui sauva sa propre planète. Et je sentis la présence d'Aeris, de sa prière, de son image sacrée mais invisible qui envahissait chaque chose. Alors je tombai à genoux et je me mis à prier pour la première fois de ma vie.

-Aeris, murmurai-je après avoir joint mes mains couvertes de bandages, Aeris, belle Aeris… Merci. Je t'aime. Merci pour tout.

J'aurais voulu l'embrasser à nouveau. Je ne pus que verser des larmes, mes premières larmes depuis fort longtemps, et je me jurai de sauver le monde à mon tour. À sauver tout ce qui pouvait l'être, comme elle l'avait fait. Et à aimer tout ce qui pouvait l'être, comme elle.

Je retournai dans mon lit. Mon bras droit était toujours glacé, morsure de Jenova, et mon corps était toujours aussi douloureux. Mais j'étais incroyablement heureux d'être en vie.


End file.
